


Don't Go, Please Stay

by xxorianna



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxorianna/pseuds/xxorianna
Summary: (loosely based of the episode of Friends where Mike and Phoebe break up)





	1. Chapter 1

The bright sun almost gave off a white glow as it shined over the area of Baltimore, Maryland. Many inhabitants were spending the last day of summer outside, playing basketball, jogging, and other activities. One of the local parks had many visitors. A man stood at a vendor, selling hot dogs to the hungry customers. Families walked around and children played with their dogs.

Within the crowd, there was a boy and a girl. The boy was fairly known amongst teen partygoers; him and his friends in his band played many shows in the area. The girl was lesser known, but people knew her name. She accompanied her friends to their gigs and showed her support, helping to sell merchandise to whoever took an interest in it.

On this lovely day, the two were strolling along in the park, making the most of the last hours they had together, as the boy was due to leave for a three-month tour later that night. He was holding a small wicker picnic basket in one hand with a red and white plaid blanket draped over his shoulder. In the other hand was that of the girl, letting whoever took notice know that they were a couple. The two exchanged few words, just enjoying the presence of eachother.

They came to an almost abandoned part of the park and decided to stop to eat. The boy laid the blanket on the green grass, gesturing the girl to sit and she obeyed. He too sat down and began taking some food and drinks out of the basket.

The girl brought her brown hair into a messy ponytail and picked up a sandwich wrapped in saran wrap. She unwrapped it, letting out a sad sigh, "I can't believe this is our last day together for three months."

"I know. I wish you could come with us. Why don't you? Who cares about school, it's for losers. Come with us. Please, Deanna?" The boy gave her a pout.

Deanna laughed, "I'm sorry, Jack. I have to go to school. How am I supposed to become a lawyer without a degree from law school?"

"But you don't even want to become a lawyer! Screw your parents, they don't know what you want! You should be doing something you want, something you love! Like help selling merch for All Time Low," He ended with a goofy grin.

"I need a paying job, Jack. I need to be able to buy stuff, you know."

"We'll pay you!" Jack exclaimed, "Come on Dee, ten dollars an hour! With a two hour show, that's," Jack paused and attempted to do the simple math in his head, his blonde and brown hair falling in his face, "That's math I can't even do!"

Deanna held in a giggle, "That would be twenty dollars per concert. And I don't want to sell merch for the rest of my life, Jack," She grabbed a juice box and pushed the straw into the hole at the top.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! I just know I don't want to be a lawyer or a 'merch bitch'," her mouth formed a smile when she used the term that had been created for people who sell band merchandise, "Now let's just drop this subject and eat, okay?" She took a bite out of the sandwich that was still in her hand and took a sip from her juice. They ate in silence for the next ten minutes, both not wanting to start up a fight on their last day together.

A red Frisbee flew by and landed on top of the basket. A young boy ran up; he looked to be about the age of six or seven. He asked for it, with his mother reminding him to say please. Deanna smiled kindly and handed it to him, still smiling at him as he ran off, "I can't wait to get married and have one of those."

Jack, who had been currently chewing on a hot dog, almost choked. He swallowed it and stared at Deanna, a terrified look on his face, "Please tell me by 'one of those' you mean a Frisbee."

Deanna sent him an interested look, "What, don't you want kids?"

"Dee, you're only 19! I'm 20! We're not even legal to drink yet! We shouldn't be thinking about that yet!"

"Well, yeah, I don't want kids right this second, but someday! Come on, you can't tell you me don't want little Jacks running around?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not exactly the Dad type of person, not even a husband! I can't commit myself to one person my entire life! I wouldn't be able to handle the responsibilities, the diaper changing, the constant screaming, the food, everything! And the band's just starting to get popular, I don't want a family tying me down!"

Deanna stood up and crossed her arms, "You've been faithful to me during the eight months we've been together, haven't you?" Jack nodded his head vigorously, "And the diapers and crying are just one part of the baby's life. Once it's all grown up, it can feed itself and change itself!"

Jack sighed, "I love you Deanna, but I just, I don't know."

"So you don't want to get married or have kids, ever? You're not going to change your mind later?"

"Are you going to change your mind?"

"No. Well, Jack, if this relationship just has a dead end, I don't want to be in it." Deanna uncrossed her arms and turned back in the direction they came.

Jack jogged to keep up with her. He stopped in front of her, blocking her pathway, "Wait, Dee, this can't be ending. We can work past this."

"How, Jack? We both want different things," Deanna sighed and gazed into Jack's brown eyes, his staring pleadingly into her hazel ones, "Goodbye, Jack. Have fun on the tour. Now you have nothing holding you back," She gave him a short, gentle kiss, just enough to leave him wanting more. She brushed past him and continued her way home, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Behind her, Jack squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped this was just a dream, that the potential love of his life had not just walked away from him and walked away from the relationship. He threw his hands up and yelled, dragging out the lone vowel, "Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ------ show change of POV, *** change in time.

Deanna's eyes threatened to close as she typed furiously on her laptop. She had to get her paper done. Her roommate was coming home soon, and she wouldn't be able to finish it then. She typed the last couple of sentences, got up from her chair, stretched and pressed print on the computer. Grabbing her pajamas, she walked into the bathroom.

As she was brushing her teeth, the front door downstairs opened, "Dee? Are you home?" A voice called.

"Up here, Shayna!" Deanna heard footsteps briskly run up the stairs and from the corner of the mirror, she saw her roommate come into view.

"Whatcha up to?" Shayna took her curly, brown hair out of its ponytail and turned to Deanna.

Deanna shrugged, "Getting ready for bed."

"Dee, it's only 8:30! You're going to bed at 8:30 on a Friday night?"

"Nothing better to do."

"Oh, yes there is," Shayna left and walked towards Deanna's room. Only slightly curious, Deanna followed.

Searching Deanna's closet, Shayna brought out a low-cut, silk red flowery top with a black tie that fitted just under the bust line and ties up at the back, along with loose, black kapris, "You're coming to a party with me. We've been roommates for two and a half months and I'm sick and tired of you moping around here all day. You hardly ever go out, only to class. You are coming with me."

"But, I really am tired, Shay," Deanna snatched the clothes and threw them carelessly back into the closet.

"We don't have to stay for too long. Come on, Deanna, loosen up," Shayna paused for a second, a thoughtful look on her face, "Hey, isn't today the day that John guy comes home?"

"It's Jack. And yeah, it is," Deanna's tone was surprised. She didn't think Shayna would remember about Jack; she had mentioned Jack maybe once or twice. She hadn't gone into detail, just said that they wanted different things, and broken up. She had forgotten today was the day the boys were due back. She hadn't talked to any of the boys since they went their separate ways.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"I- I don't know. I haven't talked to any of the guys in three months."

Shayna grabbed the clothes back from the closet, "Alright, you can talk to him later, but tonight you are coming to this party with me. There is no way I am going there alone."

Deanna took the clothes but held them at her side. She tilted her head at her friend, "Isn't Richard coming?" She was referring to Shayna's boyfriend.

"He's working 'till 12 tonight. So get ready, and we'll be leaving in… 45 minutes sound good?"

Deanna sighed, "Fine, but if I have to drag your drunken body home again, I'm not going to another party with you," she shook her finger sternly at Shayna.

Shayna rolled her eyes and laughed, "Okay. You can call a cab."

Deanna laughed and pushed her friend out of her room, "I'll be ready in about half an hour."

\-------------------------------

"Jack, we're here," Jack's friend and one of his band mate Alex's voice chirped through the bunk area.

Jack groaned sleepily, "Here where?"

"Here, Maryland. As in here, home," Jack's other band mate Rian's head popped through the curtain on Jack's bunk.

As soon as Jack heard the word home, he sat up and climbed out of his bunk. He had been counting down the days until he would be here since the end of last month. He wasn't saying he didn't like tour. He loved it. He just wanted to sleep in his own bed with privacy, see his mom, eat her delicious home cooking, and most of all see her.

He missed Deanna more than anybody could ever imagine. He missed her mother-like touch, her gentle kisses, her perfect smile that gave her cute dimples and her laugh. He also missed the way she bit her lip when she was thinking and how she always knew how to make him smile. He could've sworn he heard her velvet voice whispering to him in his bunk at night. He knew he needed to talk to her, to make this right. But how?

In the duration of this tour, Jack had some time to think about what he would do. He thought about what it would be like if he did marry Deanna. The more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. It would make their relationship more official, as if it would seal the deal. Along with thoughts of marriage came thoughts of kids. He knew he still was not ready for kids, but maybe he might warm up to the idea in a few years.

As Jack noisily rolled his luggage off the bus, backpack slung over her shoulder, his excitement grew to the point where he was jumping up and down, wanting to run inside his parents' house and hug his mother as if there was no tomorrow.

His band mates' heads popped out the bus window. They shouted their goodbyes as the bus disappeared around the corner. Jack dashed inside the house, shouting for his mom and dad.

"Jack? You're home!" His mother descended the stairs and smothered her son in hugs and kisses. Most people would be embarrassed by this, but Jack wasn't. His mother's hugs always made him feel six years-old again.

"Hey, mom. Is dad home?"

"Right here, son," His father's voice was husky, as it was still early in the morning, 7:30. He came down the steps and clapped Jack's back proudly, "How was tour?"

"It was amazing! We made some new friends from Every Avenue and The Maine."

"That's great!" Jack's dad grinned. His son was a rock star, and he really couldn't be any prouder.

Jack looked to his mother, "How is she?" He knew that she knew whom he meant.

"Her mother said she's settled into University fine. She hasn't said anything about you," she looked at him sympathetically.

Jack sighed sadly, eyes downcast. He nodded and brought his bags up to his room.

It was the same as it was before he left; random junk on the floor, acoustic guitar resting against the wall, posters covering the walls. It seemed to be the slightest bit cleaner; his mother must have cleaned.

Jack dropped his bags near the door; he would unpack later. He jumped onto his bed, his head hitting the pillow. It felt so good to finally be home. He could snore at night without annoying the guys. He could sleep naked if he wanted to. Okay, maybe he couldn't, due to his parents sleeping in the next room and he would feel uncomfortable, but at least he had the option.

As Jack's eyes moved around the room, they stopped on some pictures of Deanna and Jack. Memories flooded through his mind, playing like a movie. Most of them made him smile, some even made him laugh aloud. Then he remembered that day at the park, making his smile vanish.

An idea slowly started to form inside his head. It seemed like it could work. He swiftly moved off his bed and down the stairs, grabbing his car keys off the living room table, "Mom?" he yelled.

"Are you hungry for some blueberry waffles, Jack?" his mother came in, drying her hands with a dishcloth.

"Maybe later, mom. Where is Deanna staying?" Jack hated turning down his mother's delicious cooking, but he needed to do this and he had to do it now.

Jack's mother set the dishcloth on the table and looked at her son, "She's in a student house about thirty minutes outside of town, across that big Ford dealership, third house down," she smiled at him, "Go get her, son," She had always adored Deanna, thinking of her as more of a daughter-in-law than her son's girlfriend.

"Thanks, ma," Jack hugged his mom and left the house, to win back his girl.

Jack drove towards his destination, details of his plan going through his brain. It seemed foolproof. He couldn't think of any way it could fail, unless she already had someone else. When he thought this, he frowned. He hated the thought of Deanna with anyone but him.

He parked the car outside a small shop about halfway to where his mother described Deanna was staying. He stepped out of the car with one hand in his hoodie pocket, fiddling with his wallet. Jack walked into the store, the bell above the door ringing as he stepped through it.

A man, dressed in a smart, black suit, standing behind the cash register stepped towards Jack. He was small, and slightly pudgy. He no longer had hair at the top of his head, and the remainder of it was black, a few grey hairs showing. His small, beady eyes followed Jack as he walked around the store, gazing inside the displays, "Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for a ring…"

***

The car pulled up to the curb outside the house. Jack could feel his heart pounding through his chest. Quickly going over everything again, he took a deep breath and exited the car. He slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door three times, after noticing there wasn't a doorbell. He stood back a bit and looked at the house.

The door in front of him opened and there stood a girl, tan skin, with long, dark brown, curly hair. Her mahogany eyes looked at Jack curiously, "Yes?" Jack could hear a hint of a southern accent.

"Uh, I'm looking for Deanna. Deanna Sanders, do you know where I can find her?"

"She went to a party last night and crashed there. You can go find her if you want, five houses that way," she pointed to the left.

"Okay, thanks," Jack turned to walk back to his car.

"Hey, wait!" The girl called to him and Jack turned around, "Does your name happen to be… Oh, what did she say it was? Jack?" He nodded, and she grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth, "Are you going to get her back?"

Jack was confused why this girl knew his name and knew why he was here, "Yeah, I'm trying to."

"Well, good luck. And if it works, treat her right, or I'm going to have to shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll feel it in your head, you understand?"

Jack brought his hand up in a saluting manner, "Yes, ma'am. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, and it's Shayna."

"Well Shayna, thank you." Jack turned to his car and walked up to it. He waved to Shayna and got in, driving the very short distance down the street. Stepping out of the car once again, feeling more nervous than before, he walked up to the door.

\----------------------------

Groaning, Deanna rolled out of the unfamiliar bed. Thankfully, she was still wearing the clothes from the previous night. She grabbed her purse from beside the bed. Rubbing her throbbing head, Deanna walked down the hall and descended the stairs. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible to take some aspirin.

She had reached the front door and had her black ballet flats she had worn in her line of vision when she heard a male's voice beside her say hello. Turning just her head, she saw him and smiled in response.

"How are you feeling? You were pretty smashed last night," the boy laughed, messing up his blonde, shaggy mane.

"Uh, I'm fine, just a really big headache," Deanna played with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, that's good. I mean that you're fine, not your headache," he chuckled, "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't," she genuinely felt bad. This boy - whom she did not remember the name - seemed nice.

The boy smiled at her, "It's okay, I didn't expect you to remember much of last night. I'm Ryan, I'm the one who carried you from the back porch to the bed upstairs," he stuck out his hand for her to shake, which she politely took.

"Well, it's very nice to properly meet you, but I really must-" before Deanna could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang through the house from behind her, making her jump slightly.

"Could you get that? Since you're right there," Ryan pointed behind her.

Deanna obeyed, although she soon regretted it, "Jack?"

The tall, lanky boy looked at her through his eyelashes, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" he looked behind her and saw Ryan, "Alone?"

Deanna gave him a slight nod, and grabbed her shoes from the floor beside her. She turned to Ryan and smiled kindly at him and waved goodbye. Leading Jack outside, she walked towards a conveniently placed park right in front of the house they were just inside. She sat down on a swing and looked at him properly for the first time in months.

He hadn't changed much. The blonde patch in his hair was gone, and it was all dark brown. He had cut it a bit shorter and Deanna had to admit it looked cute on him. His eyes weren't the same; they didn't hold the life and laughter as they used to. They stared down at her in a sad way. He gave her a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Hey."

"Hi," she gestured for him to sit on the swing beside her, "How was tour?"

"It was fun. It would've been better if you were there."

An uncomfortable silence passed over them for a few minutes. After being apart for so long, they didn't know what to say.

"Uh, uh, how's school going?" Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"It's going pretty good," Deanna replied with a nod of her head.

Yet another silence. Deanna fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Jack tried desperately to remember his speech he had practised for what felt like one hundred times on the way there.

Deanna sighed and looked at Jack, "Look, Jack, you wanted to talk, so talk."

Jack's mouth suddenly became dry. How should he begin? "Well, I, uh," he cleared his throat, "Dee, I really missed you. We all did. Tour was no fun without you to talk us out of getting in trouble," At this, Deanna laughed, "And that! I missed your laugh. How I'd wake up to the smell of your freshly baked blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. I missed how a simple kiss can brighten my day. I love how no matter what I do, you're always there to love and support me. And I hope you know that it's the same with me; I will always love and support whatever you choose to do" Jack took a tiny plastic bag out of his pocket and knelt down in front of Deanna. He took a small velvet box out of the bag, never breaking eye contact, "Now, I know this isn't much, but I think you'd really love it."

At this point, a million and one things were running through Deanna's mind. What was about to happen? If it were what she thought it was, what would her answer be? She was still in love with Jack, there was no use denying it. However, they were too young right now. What should she say?

"I love you so much, Dee, and if marriage and kids is really want you want, then I'm open to the idea," Jack could see tears start to form in her eyes, so he started to open the box, revealing what was inside.

Deanna released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she saw what it was. It was a silver band, not an engagement ring. She shot Jack a confused look, waiting for him to explain.

Jack took the ring out of the box and gently grabbed Deanna's hand, "Deanna, I'm so sorry for the way I reacted that day. If I had known that was what you wanted, I never would've said those things. I know we're still not ready to get married, but this promise ring is to signify that when I do know we're ready, I will propose. And as for the whole kids thing, I think once we get married, it would be awesome to have lots of 'mini-me's running around causing mischief, just like their daddy," Jack sent Deanna a toothy grin, "I really do love you, Dee and I can't imagine my life without you. So, what do you say? Do you forgive me?"

It took Deanna zero point five seconds to make a decision, "Of course I forgive you, Jack-a-roo," Deanna smiled and giggled at Jack as he slid the ring on her left middle finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her for a hug, "I missed you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I missed you too," he snuggled his head into her neck and took in her raspberry scent.

"Want to come back to my house and meet my roommate?"

Jack laughed, "I kind of already have, but sure."

Deanna let go of the hug and looked at Jack, "When did you meet her?"

"Earlier. That was how I knew you were at that house."

"Oh. Well do you want to come in for some hot chocolate?"

"Okay."

The two got up and walked to Deanna and Shayna's house. When they walked inside, they heard someone walking towards them from upstairs, "Dee, is that you? Did that Jack guy- Oh, hi Jack," Shayna smirked, noticing Deanna and Jack's interlocked hands, "I see you two have made up."

A deep blush found its way onto Deanna's face, but Jack's grin never faltered, "Yeah, we did," he answered.

As Deanna made her and Jack some hot chocolate, the two told Shayna about their childhood together. The three of them laughed and smiled, and Deanna's face heated up every time Jack told something embarrassing about her.

Jack couldn't keep his eyes off Deanna. She looked so happy, her eyes lit up whenever she smiled. She was so beautiful. For the first time in a while, Jack felt like his life was complete. He had an amazing career, the best friends, and greatest girlfriend.


End file.
